


Nothelfer

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [25]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pretending to Be Gay, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Susannes Augen würde ihn in diesem Leben nichts mehr besser aussehen lassen, aber wozu das Boerne zu erklären versuchen?</i>
</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/25545.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothelfer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schlagende Argumente](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23301) by IIru. 



> Beta: veradee (Danke!)  
> A/N: Eine Variante zu Irus Oneshot "Schlagende Argumente" - die Idee hat mich schon vor Monaten überfallen. Lange wußte ich nicht, ob Freundschaft oder Slash draus werden soll, und die Ungewißheit hat mich aufgehalten ;)

***

Thiel war froh, als die Türklingel ihren Streit unterbrach. Egal wer das war, wenigstens verschaffte ihm das eine Pause zum Atemholen. Susanne war so aufgebracht, daß sie ihm mit den Papieren in der Hand zur Tür folgte. "Glaub' bloß nicht, das Thema ist schon abgeschlossen! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du wieder so stur ..."

Er öffnete die Tür und sah Boerne mit einem Korb voller frischer Brötchen in der Hand und einem unternehmungslustigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie waren zwar nicht zum Frühstück verabredet gewesen, aber er kannte diese Anfälle von Geselligkeit bei seinem Kollegen inzwischen - vermutlich immer dann, wenn ihm zuhause alleine die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Jetzt war ihm sowieso alles lieber, als weiter mit Susanne zu streiten.

Boerne sah ihn inzwischen fragend an, und ihm wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß er etwas sagen mußte. Susannes Blick bohrte sich förmlich in seinen Nacken, wahrscheinlich dauerte ihr schon wieder alles viel zu lange.

"Ähm ... das ist meine geschiedene Frau, Susanne Hellington, und das ist mein ... mein ..." Während er noch verzweifelt nach einem Wort suchte, das sein Verhältnis zu Boerne beschrieb, kam ihm der andere einfach zuvor.

"Freund." Boerne machte eine Kunstpause. "Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, sehr erfreut."

Susannes Blick wurde noch eisiger, und als ihm klar wurde, was sie dachte, wäre er fast rot geworden. Er wollte das Mißverständnis gerade aufklären, als er Boernes Blick sah. Vermutlich hatte der andere etwas von ihrem Streit mitbekommen, es war ja doch recht laut geworden. Und egal aus welchem Grund, es tat gerade ganz gut, Susanne sprachlos zu sehen.

"Ich habe schon mal Brötchen geholt. Möchten Sie vielleicht zum Frühstück bleiben, Frau Hellington? Es wäre uns eine Freude."

"Ich habe bereits gefrühstückt." Ihr Ton war mehr als unhöflich.

"Wie bedauerlich. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich." Wie Boerne es fertigbrachte, so unnatürlich freundlich zu klingen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Es wirkte jedenfalls: Er konnte sehen, daß Susanne wütend, aber erfolglos nach einer Retourkutsche suchte.

"Wir beide sprechen uns noch!" Thiel kam gar nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, so schnell war sie aus der Tür. Und Boerne hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich in die Küche abzusetzen. Was ganz gut war, denn jetzt, nachdem Susanne endlich weg war, kamen die ganze Wut, der Ärger und die Trauer mit einem Mal wieder hoch und schnürten ihm fast die Luft ab. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Was auch immer Boerne zu dieser seltsamen Aktion bewogen hatte, er war jedenfalls froh, daß er ihm Susanne vom Hals geschafft hatte.

***

Als er in die Küche kam, war der Kaffee schon fast durchgelaufen und Boerne hatte inzwischen den Tisch gedeckt.

"Sie sollten Ihre Haushaltsführung wirklich etwas professionalisieren. Mit dem, was Sie so im Kühlschrank haben, bringt man ja kaum ein Frühstück zustande. Zum Glück habe ich wenigstens noch ein paar Eier entdeckt, die ihr Haltbarkeitsdatum noch nicht überschritten haben."

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß ich Sie eingeladen hatte, also beschweren Sie sich nicht."

"Man sollte immer für einen Überraschungsbesuch gewappnet sein, mein lieber Thiel", erklärte Boerne und fuchtelte ihm mit der Gabel, mit der er gerade die Eier verrührt hatte, vor der Nase herum. "Dann hätten Sie auch vor Ihrer Ex-Frau eine bessere Figur gemacht."

Thiel schnaubte kurz. In Susannes Augen würde ihn in diesem Leben nichts mehr besser aussehen lassen, aber wozu das Boerne zu erklären versuchen? Eigentlich sollte er sich darüber ärgern, daß der andere sich mal wieder ungefragt in etwas eingemischt hatte, das ihn nichts anging, aber er war gerade viel zu erschöpft, um die Energie aufzubringen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, wenigstens herausfinden zu müssen, warum Boerne sich eingemischt hatte, und dann auch noch auf diese Art und Weise.

"Warum haben Sie sie angelogen?"

"Wieso? Wir sind doch befreundet."

"Sie wissen doch genau, was sie jetzt denkt! Das hat doch so ausgesehen, als ob ... "

"Na und?" Boerne hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn an. "Ich finde immer, daß es die Stimmung enorm hebt, wenn man bei Begegnungen mit Ex-Frauen nicht gerade selbst solo ist."

War das etwa sowas wie Mitleid im Blick des anderen? So weit kam es noch, ausgerechnet von Boerne hatte er das nun wirklich nicht nötig. Als wäre Boerne auch nur im geringsten besser dran als er selbst. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht."

"Natürlich nicht." Boerne nahm die Kanne aus der Kaffeemaschine. "Jetzt setzen Sie sich schon und frühstücken Sie, wenn ich mir schon die Mühe mache."

"Und wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, daß ich ausgerechnet mit Ihnen besser dastehen würde als solo? Ich meine ..."

"Pfff ... machen Sie sich nur was vor, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen. Als ob Sie auch nur annähernd jemanden von meinem Niveau finden könnten ..."

"Boerne ..."

"Kaffee?"

***

Er brauchte zwei Brötchenhälften und eine Tasse Kaffee, bis ihm klar wurde, daß er nicht der einzige war, den das Ganze mitgenommen hatte. Und daß Boerne sich vermutlich nur deshalb so auf das Frühstück konzentrierte. Das war auch wirklich keine schöne Szene gewesen. Ihn selbst belasteten solche Auseinandersetzungen auch jedes Mal aufs Neue, und wer wußte, an was das den anderen erinnerte. Jedenfalls hatte Boerne schon seit Minuten nichts mehr gesagt, das machte ihn ganz nervös. Und er selbst hatte noch nicht einmal ... eigentlich war das ja, wenn auch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, ziemlich nett gewesen. Irgendwie.

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache."

Boerne wirkte immer noch merkwürdig verlegen und unruhig. Das würde die Situation vielleicht noch schwieriger machen, als sie sich jetzt schon anfühlte, aber er wollte einfach wissen, woran er war.

"Sie haben das doch nicht etwa ernst gemeint, oder?"

Vielleicht hätte er das nicht gerade fragen sollen, während Boerne einen Schluck Kaffee nahm ... Aber der Effekt war sehenswert. Und zumindest erhielt er seine klare Antwort, nachdem Boerne wieder Luft genug zum Reden bekam.

"Nein! Wie kommen Sie denn ... Nein!"

"Schon gut, schon gut ..." Er mußte lächeln. "Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

"Sie hat mich wütend gemacht."

Thiel seufzte. "Ja, das kann sie gut. Wobei das selten nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft passiert, muß ich schon sagen."

"Sie sahen so aus, als ... als ob ... also irgendwie gar nicht gut", murmelte Boerne und wich seinem Blick aus. Thiel fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte ihn jemand an einem kalten Tag in eine warme Decke gehüllt und ihm einen heißen Kakao in die Hand gedrückt. Obwohl es ihm gleichzeitig etwas peinlich war, daß ausgerechnet Boerne sich dazu berufen fühlte, zu seiner Rettung zu eilen. Nicht, daß er es nötig gehabt hätte gerettet zu werden. Er räusperte sich verlegen und suchte nach einem unverfänglicheren Gesprächsthema, als Boerne ihm zuvorkam.

"Was wollte sie denn von Ihnen?"

"Ach ..." Das warme Gefühl löste sich schlagartig in Luft auf. "Sie will meine Zustimmung, daß ihr neuer Mann Lukas adoptieren kann."

"Da werden Sie doch wohl nicht zustimmen?!" Boerne sah ihn entsetzt an, und Thiel fühlte sich beruhigt, daß nicht nur er diese Idee unmöglich fand.

"Natürlich will ich das nicht. Aber sie meint, für Lukas wäre das viel einfacher, wenn er keinen anderen Namen hätte als sein neuer ... Vater, und immer erklären müßte, daß es mich auch noch gibt."

"Pfff ..." Boerne klang nicht überzeugt, aber natürlich hatte er auch nicht Susannes Schilderung des Sachverhalts gehört.

Thiel kippte Milch in seinen Kaffee und rührte ihn um. "Aber vielleicht hat sie ja doch nicht so ganz unrecht? Ich bin viel zu weit weg, wir telefonieren nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, und eigentlich bin ich ja auch froh, daß er mit Susannes neuem Mann auskommt - ist doch viel besser als umgekehrt."

Boerne schwieg, aber er wirkte alles andere als überzeugt. "Wie alt ist Lukas denn inzwischen?"

"Sechzehn."

"Das ist doch dann ziemlich müßig - in zwei Jahren ist er volljährig, was soll der ganze Aufwand jetzt noch?"

"Susanne geht es ums Prinzip." Thiel zögerte. "Das war schon immer so. Ganz oder gar nicht ... und so weiter."

"Und jetzt ist sie nach Deutschland gekommen, um Sie persönlich unter Druck zu setzen?"

"Unter anderem. Sie besucht ihre Eltern in Lüneburg."

"Und wieso hat sie Lukas nicht mitgenommen?"

"Das ging nicht, der ist doch in der Schule."

"Pff ... das hat sie doch mit Absicht so gelegt!" Boerne klang ehrlich empört, und er fühlte sich dadurch seltsamerweise getröstet. Obwohl er nicht wirklich dachte, daß Susanne so gemein sein würde.

"Meine Ex-Schwiegermutter hat eben nicht während der neuseeländischen Schulferien Geburtstag."

Boerne sah nicht überzeugt aus, und er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, Susanne in Schutz zu nehmen. Immerhin waren sie doch viele Jahre zusammen glücklich gewesen. Und Boerne hatte jetzt ausgerechnet ihre schlechteste Seite kennengelernt.

"Sie meint es meistens gar nicht so ... wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, werden wir nochmal vernünftig über die Sache reden. Ohne meine Zustimmung kann sie das mit der Adoption vergessen, und das wird sie schon noch einsehen."

Boerne sah immer noch so aus, als hätte er noch einiges zu dem Thema zu sagen, aber dann sah er nur auf seine Kaffeetasse.

"Wenn Sie meinen."

"Tu ich."

Boerne nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Und, werden Sie das Mißverständnis aufklären?"

Ihm schoß plötzlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß Boerne, wenn man es genau betrachtete, wirklich das war, was in seinem Leben einer Beziehung am nächsten kam, aber er schob diese Überlegung schnell wieder beiseite.

"Thiel?" Boerne sah ihn neugierig an.

Das war wirklich ein bißchen kindisch, aber andererseits ... "Hat ja nicht so große Eile, oder? Wenn es Sie nicht stört, daß Ihr Ruf in Wellington und Lüneburg leidet ..."

"Wozu hat man Freunde, mein lieber Thiel." Boerne goß sich schwungvoll Kaffee nach. "Da muß man schon bereit sein, gelegentlich das ein oder andere kleine Opfer zu bringen."

*** Fin ***


End file.
